


Grand Hotel

by Reality_Check



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Archer Lance (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), BoM - Freeform, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith Is Taller Than Lance, Kissing, M/M, Sharpshooter Lance, Thief Lance (Voltron), au lance meets team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Check/pseuds/Reality_Check
Summary: In the aftermath of an explosion, Lance disappears. They find him, but it's not the Lance they know. Instead, it's a Lance from an alternate universe. He is older, smarter, faster... and very touchy-feely with Keith. But it can not last. They need their Lance... but where is he?DISCONTINUED****THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED*****





	1. Somewhere Below The Grand Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye our Lance, Hello au Lance!

"Shut up, Lance." Keith said. He was tired, sore, and just wanted to go to sleep. But nooo, Lance had to whine and get Allura mad at him, which resulted in lectures that the rest of them had to suffer through it. They had just saved the planet Crexitis, and were supposed to have a festival in their honor. But because of how tired everyone was, they politely declined. The entire way back to the Castle, Lance was bitching about how he was missing out on cute chicks, and Keith was this close to going after him with a knife. 

Lance whipped around to stare at him, his beautiful, no, annoying blue eyes wide with shock. "Ex-excuse me?! What do you mean shut up? I'll have you know, Mullet, that my voice is beautiful and you are all lucky too even hear me and-" A huge explosion cut him off.

"What, what was that?!" Hunk was freaked out. He was beginning to hyperventilate. Instantly, Lance switched to serious. "Don't worry buddy. We'll be fine."


	2. There is A Tunnel

BOOM. Another explosion. Keith swayed, gripping the chair arm to keep himself upright. This had been going on for the last half hour, and nobody had any idea what was causing it. They had checked the Castle, but there wasn't anything wrong with it-at least nothing they could tell. And they couldn't check outside because the Castle had locked them in. Which, according to Allura, was an automatic safety precaution. That didn’t make any sense to Keith, but he didn’t question it. 

They were all in the lounge, trying to relax as well as they could, seeing how the entire Castle shook every minute and 30 seconds. Ticks? Ah, Keith had given up trying to figure out space-time a while back. Allura, Shiro, and Coran were scanning the database, looking for possible explanations. Lance was sitting on a couch with Hunk, keeping him calm and not nauseous. Pidge was sitting on Hunk’s shoulders, typing as fast as they could on their laptop. And Keith was pacing by the chairs trying his best to stay patient. Patience yields focus. But he couldn’t. Not when there was something out there, wanting to get in. Not when Lan-the team was in potential danger. He just couldn’t let that happen.

“Will you stop pacing around?” Keith whipped around to see Lance standing up, glaring at him. His hand was on his hip, and he was embracing his angry Latino heritage. 

Keith glared at him. “No.”

Lance snorted. “So eloquent.” Keith looked at him, unimpressed.

“Do you even know how to spell that word?” He asked, approaching Lance. That got Lance mad. Keith smirked, knowing how angry he was. He shouldn’t, but sometimes he couldn’t resist. Shiro was always telling him not to bait Lance, but it was so easy. Besides, with all the teasing that Keith put up with it was only fair that he got some payback.

Lance sputtered. “Yes, I do! E-l-o-k… well, it doesn’t matter anyway. What does matter, Mullet, is that you don’t know how to spell it.” He looked so proud of himself with that comeback. 

“Riiight, Lance. You keep on telling yourself that.” He said, getting up. Lance walked over to him and pushed him back a few steps. Keith scowled.

BOOM. Suddenly, Lance disappeared.


	3. That Leads Down To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I am SOOOOOO sorry y'all. Just... my life has been really hectic. I've just been really busy.

Everyone was staring in total shock at the space where Lance stood mere moments before. Pidge was the first one to react.

“Keith, what the quiznack just happened?” Keith shook his head. He just stood there, looking in disbelief at the air in front of him. “I… I don’t know. He was there… an now he’s not. Ho-how is that even possible?” Keith’s voice was uneven. Pidge took a step forward and waved her hand right through where Lance had literally been standing ticks ago. “He’s not invisible, at least.”  
Hunk started hyperventilating. “Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. Lance is dead. Oh god he’s dead and we’ll never hear from him again and my best friend is dead and oh quiznack now we can’t form Voltron and how’s Blue going to take this and-”   
“Hunk. Settle down.” Shiro’s voice was strong and steady, even if he did look unsteadily at the empty space where Lance once stood. “I’m sure Lance is fine. He’s just… not here.” Hunk relaxed as Shiro spoke, looking more assured as the Black Paladin offered reassurances. Keith, however, could not find it in himself to let some of the tension in his shoulders disappear. His cru- teammate had just vanished from right in front of him, so thank you, Shiro, he’d stay just as freaked out as before.

Allura’s voice cut through his panic. “Alright, everyone. We need to come up with a game plan.” Without realizing it, the team had gravitated around her, seeking the calm in the storm of emotions. “What do we know?” Keith thought she was keeping it together quite admirably. The only indication of her fright and worry was a slight tremble of her lower lip. Keith noticed all these things but didn’t process them.

Pidge pulled on a bit of their hair. “Well… he was arguing with Lance, then there was a BOOM, and then… I don’t know. He poofed.” 

Coran blinked.“Our best course of action, Princess, is most likely to search the castle for him. If he is not here, somewhere, then we must think of a new course of action.” Shiro nodded in agreement.

“Okay. Me, Keith, and Coran will take the Northside. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura, you take the Southside.” Shiro looked at everybody in conformation, then nodded. “Well then. We have a game plan.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So, I have dicided that I will no longer be continuing this fic. I lost all inspiration for it, and while I adore klance, I'm just not very good at writing it. 

HOWEVER, if you liked the idea all is not lost. wittyy_name and Zizzani have written two fics called Shadows of the Past and Ghosts of the Future. Its the same idea with Klance only it is more evolved. So... I'm sorry for thise of you who were waiting for this fic. 

I will not be deleting this fic as it is my first ever fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually watched Voltron: Legendary Defender, but I have seen the original. This is also my first fic, so please be nice!  
Kudos and comments are what I live for!


End file.
